Aku ada di dalam Dirimu
by Dani Reita Tetsuya
Summary: Aku kan selalu ada untukmu, dan menjadi bagian dari dirimu. Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Days.


Konnichiwa minna-san~!

Hari Tragedi NaruHina akhirnya tiba!

Selamat HTNH ya buat NaruHina Lovers serta Readers dan Reviewers semuanya!

Menyambut itu Dani buatkan fict special, selamat membaca!

**Desclaimer** :

Naruto (ナルト) © Mashashi Kishimoto,

Aku ada di dalam dirimu © Dani,

**Warning :** oneshoot, AU (maybe?), OOC, misstypo, chara death

**Rating :** T (sekitar 13-17 tahun)

**Pairing **: NaruHina lah pasti

**Genre :** Tragedy/Romance

**Summary :** Aku kan selalu ada untukmu, dan menjadi bagian dari dirimu. Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Days.

Don't Like, Don't Read...!

"..." percakapan langsung.

'...' bicara dalam hati.

**Aku Ada di dalam Dirimu**

Pagi ini udara terasa sangat dingin, musim dingin baru saja tiba di kota Konoha kemarin namun telah membuat tumpukkan salju menggunung di halaman depan sebuah rumah mewah.

Rumah tersebut diketahui milik keluarga Hyuuga, salah satu keluarga yang dipandang terhormat di kota itu karena keluarga tersebut adalah pemilik perusahaan minyak terbesar di Jepang.

Di sebuah kamar di lantai atas, seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap terlihat menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang mulai diserang oleh udara dingin.

"Uurkh..dingin sekali.." gumam gadis itu.

Tak lama berselang terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar tersebut. Namun karena tidak ada reaksi apapun dari penghuni kamar itu, si pengetuk pintu tersebut akhirnya membuka pintu yang dirasanya tidak dikunci.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, orang tersebut mendekati gadis yang tengah terlelap tadi.

"Hinata, ayo bangun! Kau tak ingin terlambat sekolah kan?"

kata orang tersebut seraya mengusap pelan bahu gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Hinata itupun secara perlahan membuka mata Lavendernya.

"Neji-niisan?" katanya saat melihat sosok dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ayo bangun!" kata Neji kepada adik sepupunya itu.

"Err.. Apa ayahku sudah berangkat kerja?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, Hiashi-sama sudah berangkat sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, katanya ada rapat penting yang harus dihadirinya." jawab Neji.

"Huh, ayah selalu saja begitu. Tak pernah peduli terhadap aku dan Hanabi-chan." kata Hinata kesal.

Neji tersenyum mendengar itu, lalu ia berkata,

"Jangan begitu, ini juga kan beliau lakukan demi kamu dan Hanabi."

Hinata hanya diam, raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Sudah cepat mandi sana! Aku juga harus membangunkan Hanabi." kata Neji seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Sebenarnya Neji mengerti benar perasaan Hinata, Hinata sangat merasa kesepian karena setelah ibunya meninggal 5 tahun lalu ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan kasih sayang tulus dari orang tua, itu karena ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan jarang meluangkan waktu untuk kedua putrinya.

.

.

.

Hinata saat ini duduk dibangku kelas 2 di Konoha Elite High School, yaitu sekolah menengah atas yang diperuntukkan untuk anak para pejabat serta konglomerat. Jadi tidak heran jika penampilan siswa-siswi di sekolah itu sangatlah mencolok. Kebanyakan dari mereka berlomba-lomba untuk menunjukkan barang mewah miliknya. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, ia lebih suka berpenampilan sederhana dan tidak senang memamerkan sesuatu dari dirinya.

Suatu hari sepulang sekolah, diperjalanan pulang tiba-tiba mobil yang membawanya dicegat oleh dua orang perampok.

"Cepat serahkan harta kalian?" kata seorang perampok itu.

"Kalau tidak maka nyawa kalian akan melayang!" kata perampok yang lain.

"Jangan takut Hinata-sama, tenanglah." kata Iruka, supir pribadi Hinata saat melihat Hinata merinding ketakutan di kursi belakang.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja! Ayo serahkan barang berharga yang kalian punya!" perampok tersebut mengancam lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi, sebelum polisi datang kesini." kata Iruka.

"Kau pikir kami takut dengan polisi hah? Jangan harap!" kata perampok itu sambil menodongkan pistol ke kepala Iruka.

"Iruka-san!" teriak Hinata melihat kejadian itu.

"Katakan saja kalian ingin apa?" kata Hinata.

"Jangan Hinata-sama, jangan serahkan apapun pada kedua orang ini!" pinta Iruka.

"Tapi..." kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi! Sebelum mereka juga menodong anda!" kata Iruka.

"Tidak mau! Aku bukan pengecut yang akan lari begitu saja!" kata Hinata lagi.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku cepat lari!" teriak Iruka.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hei kalian! Lepaskan mereka!" kata seseorang mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Heh siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur urusan kami. Atau kau ingin mati?" kata perampok itu kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Ayo hadapi saja aku!" kata pemuda yang juga memilik mata sapphire tersebut.

Kedua perampok pun berlari menyerang pemuda itu, namun..

BUAKKK..!

Pemuda tersebut berhasil mengalahkan kedua perampok itu, serta menyelamatkan Hinata dan supirnya Iruka.

"Terimakasih ya telah menyelamatkan kami." kata Iruka berterimakasih kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Ini untukmu, terimalah." kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan sekantung uang kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, Arigatou ne.. tapi aku ikhlas menolong kalian." kata pemuda itu menolak dengan halus.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi." kata pemuda itu lagi, seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat dirinya.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang.

"Anda masih memikirkan pemuda tadi, Hinata-sama?" tanya Iruka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan majikannya tersebut sedang melamun.

"A..ano, tidak kok." kata Hinata dengan blushing.

Iruka hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Iruka-san, tolong berhenti!" pinta Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata-sama?" tanya Iruka sambil menengok ke arah yang sama dengan yang dilihat Hinata.

Mereka berdua melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu.

"Itukan pemuda yang menolong kita kemarin." kata Iruka lagi.

"Anda mau menemuinya?" tawar Iruka.

"Ah tidak. Ayo jalan, nanti Neji-niisan marah jika aku pulang terlambat lagi." kata Hinata.

"Anda yakin? Kalau masalah itu biar aku yang tangani." kata Iruka.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

Iruka menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Arigatou Iruka-san," kata Hinata lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Konnichiwa!" sapa Hinata saat dirinya telah berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau yang kemarin itu kan?" kata pemuda itu saat mengetahui Hinata lah yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ya, terimakasih untuk yang kemarin." kata Hinata.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ikhlas menolongmu dan tak mengharapkan apapun darimu." kata pemuda tersebut.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu." kata Hinata.

"Duduklah," kata pemuda itu seraya menunjuk sebelah bangku yang tengah didudukinya.

Hinata pun duduk dibangku tersebut.

"Err... boleh ku tau namamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh panggil aku Naruto. Kalau kau?" kata pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, lalu menjawab..

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal!" kata Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Boleh ku tahu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada. Setiap hari aku selalu duduk sendiri disini. Karena entah kenapa jika suasana hatiku sedang buruk tempat ini selalu bisa membuatku kembali ceria." jawab Naruto.

"Oh, berarti saat ini atau tepatnya tadi suasana hatimu sedang buruk?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak juga. Aku mengenal tempat ini telah lama, sejak aku kecil, jadi setiap hari aku selalu mengunjunginya." jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menjawab dengan menunjuk ke sebuah panti asuhan yang ada di seberang jalan, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Di panti asuhan itu?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak menjawab dengan berbicara, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Err.. kalau boleh kutahu, sejak kapan kau tinggal disana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak ingat.. Bahkan, aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungku?" jawab Naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata sapphire birunya memancarkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud..." perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Tak apa. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Kau juga sebaiknya cepat pulang sebelum orang tuamu mencarimu." kata Naruto lalu segera berjalan pergi menjauhi Hinata yang masih terduduk manis dibangkunya.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin lama makin hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini Hinata tidak menemui sosok Naruto di Taman yang kemarin.

'Mungkin dia ada di panti itu, kemarin kan dia bilang tinggal disana.' pikir Hinata.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke panti asuhan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari taman tersebut.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang panti itu, terlihat olehnya sekelompok anak-anak. Ada yang sedang bermain bola, bermain mobil-mobilan, main ayunan dan jungkat-jungkit, bahkan ada juga yang hanya duduk sendiri.

Hinata masih menggerak-gerakkan matanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia cari.

"Kakak siapa? Sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu?" seorang anak mendekati dan bertanya pada Hinata.

"Umm.. kakak sedang mencari seseorang bernama Naruto, apa kau kenal dia?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh kak Naruto, ia sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Apa perlu aku panggilkan?" kata anak itu.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku tak mau mengganggunya." kata Hinata.

"Tidak kok, kak Naruto tidak pernah merasa terganggu." kata anak itu lagi.

"Konohamaru, kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dari dalam panti. Anak yang dipanggil Konohamaru tadi pun segera menengok ke sumber suara.

"Ada yang mencarimu, kak." kata Konohamaru.

"Siapa..? Oh, ternyata kau Hinata. Ada perlu apa?" kata Naruto saat melihat sosok Hinata di depan gerbang panti asuhan itu.

"Errr.. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini kok." jawab Hinata.

"Oh begitu.." kata Naruto singkat.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang. permisi." kata Hinata dengan gugup dan segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan berlari kecil.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah,

"Huuh..huuh.." terdengar nafas Hinata terengah-engah,

'Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan apa ini?' tanya Hinata dalam hatinya, seraya meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Namun tiba-tiba,

"Uhuk.."

Hinata terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sesaat kemudian wajah Hinata menampakkan raut kesedihan.

Di ruang tamu,

"Ada kabar apa, dokter?" kata Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

"Saya ingin mengabarkan hasil pemeriksaan Hinata kemarin." kata lelaki di hadapan Hiashi.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" kata Hiashi lagi, terdengar nada cemas dalam ucapannya.

"Sebelumnya maaf, tetapi ini kenyataannya. Penyakit jantung yang diderita Hinata sudah sangat parah, mungkin usianya tidak akan lama lagi." kata dokter itu dengan berat hati.

"Apa? Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya?" kata Hiashi.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi sangat sulit." kata dokter.

"Apa itu? Berapapun biayanya kami akan bayar." kata Hiashi.

"Donor jantung untuk Hinata." kata dokter.

.

.

.

Danau Mizuki, danau yang letaknya tak jauh dari belakang gedung Konoha Elite High School.

Hinata sedang menangis di depan danau tersebut. Ia secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya dan dokter tadi.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada diriku? Oh Tuhan, tolong berikan aku sedikit lagi waktu untuk hidup, aku ingin terus berada di sampingnya, terus bersamanya, dan membuat dirinya bahagia." Hinata berkata ditengah tangisannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

**To Be Continued**

Dani minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau belum bisa menyelesaikan fict ini.

Soalnya Dani lagi liburan ke luar kota, jadi agak sulit buat cari inspirasi juga buat publishnya, berhubung dikejar deadline (Hari Tragedi NaruHina 7 Juli) jadi Dani berpikir lebih baik dibuat twoshoot atau multichapter.

Semoga Dani bisa melanjutkan ceritanya sebelum terlambat,

Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk pengertian para senpai, readers, dan reviewers semua. ^^


End file.
